thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacific Division (NHL)
The Gaston Division 'of the National Hockey League (NHL) was formed in 1974 as the Smythe Division in a league realignment. The division assumed its current name in 1993. When the division first formed, it was mainly based in the Midwestern United States, with only one team in Western North America. Subsequent realignments made sure the division contained the NHL's western-most teams. Since the 1981 realignment, the only team to be in the division every year is the Los Angeles Kings. Current lineup *Anaheim Ducks *Arizona Coyotes *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks Division lineups 1974–1976 *Chicago Black Hawks *Kansas City Scouts *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Smythe Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The Vancouver Canucks come from the Eastern Division *The Chicago Black Hawks, Minnesota North Stars, and St. Louis Blues come from the Western Division *The Kansas City Scouts are added as an expansion team 1976–1978 *Chicago Black Hawks *Colorado Rockies *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1975–1976 season *The Kansas City Scouts move to Denver, Colorado, to become the Colorado Rockies. 1978–1979 *Chicago Black Hawks *Colorado Rockies *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1977–1978 season *The Minnesota North Stars merge with the Cleveland Barons. The new franchise continues as the Minnesota North Stars but assumes the Barons' place in the Adams Division, leaving the Norris as the only division with five teams, and the other three divisions with four teams each. 1979–1981 *Chicago Black Hawks *Colorado Rockies *Edmonton Oilers *St. Louis Blues *Vancouver Canucks *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Edmonton Oilers and Winnipeg Jets are granted entry into the NHL from the World Hockey Association (WHA) 1981–1982 *Calgary Flames *Colorado Rockies *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *Vancouver Canucks Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Chicago Black Hawks, St. Louis Blues, and Winnipeg Jets move to the Norris Division *The Calgary Flames move in from the Patrick Division *The Los Angeles Kings move in from the Norris Division 1982–1991 *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *Vancouver Canucks *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1981–1982 season *The Colorado Rockies move to the Patrick Division as the New Jersey Devils *The Winnipeg Jets move back in from the Norris Division 1991–1993 *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1990–1991 season *The San Jose Sharks are added as an expansion team '1993–1995 *Mighty Ducks of Anaheim *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks 'Changes from the 1992–1993 season' *The Smythe Division is renamed the Pacific Division *The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim are added as an expansion team *The Winnipeg Jets return to the Central (formerly Norris) Division '1995–1998' *Mighty Ducks of Anaheim *Calgary Flames *Colorado Avalanche *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks 'Changes from the 1994–1995 season' *The Quebec Nordiques relocate to Denver, Colorado, and become the Colorado Avalanche *The Colorado Avalanche come from the Northeast Division '1998–2006' *Mighty Ducks of Anaheim *Dallas Stars *Los Angeles Kings *Phoenix Coyotes *San Jose Sharks 'Changes from the 1997–1998 season' *The Calgary Flames, Colorado Avalanche, Edmonton Oilers, and Vancouver Canucks move to the new Northwest Division, later joined by the Minnesota Wild *The Phoenix Coyotes, formerly the Winnipeg Jets, return from the Central Division *The Dallas Stars join the Pacific Division for the first time from the Central Division '2006–2013' *Anaheim Ducks *Dallas Stars *Los Angeles Kings *Phoenix Coyotes *San Jose Sharks 'Changes from the 2005–06 season' *The Mighty Ducks of Anaheim change their name to the Anaheim Ducks '2013–2014' *Anaheim Ducks *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *Phoenix Coyotes *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks 'Changes from the 2012–13 season' *The Northwest Division is dissolved due to the NHL realignment *The Dallas Stars return to the Central Division. *The Calgary Flames, Edmonton Oilers, and Vancouver Canucks return from the Northwest Division. '2014–present' *Anaheim Ducks *Arizona Coyotes *Calgary Flames *Edmonton Oilers *Los Angeles Kings *San Jose Sharks *Vancouver Canucks 'Changes from the 2012–13 season' *The Phoenix Coyotes change their name to the Arizona Coyotes Division Champions *1975—Vancouver Canucks (38–32–10, 86 pts) *1976—Chicago Black Hawks (32–30–18, 82 pts) *1977—St. Louis Blues (32–39–9, 73 pts) *1978—Chicago Black Hawks (32–29–19, 83 pts) *1979—Chicago Black Hawks (29–36–15, 73 pts) *1980—Chicago Black Hawks (34–27–19, 87 pts) *1981—St. Louis Blues (45–18–17, 107 pts) *1982—Edmonton Oilers (48–17–15, 111 pts) *1983—Edmonton Oilers (47–21–12, 106 pts) *1984—Edmonton Oilers (57–18–5, 119 pts) *1985—Edmonton Oilers (49–20–11, 109 pts) *1986—Edmonton Oilers (56–17–7, 119 pts) *1987—Edmonton Oilers (50–24–6, 106 pts) *1988—Calgary Flames (48–23–9, 105 pts) *1989—Calgary Flames (54–17–9, 117 pts) *1990—Calgary Flames (42–23–15, 99 pts) *1991—Los Angeles Kings (46–24–10, 102 pts) *1992—Vancouver Canucks (42–26–12, 96 pts) *1993—Vancouver Canucks (46–29–9, 101 pts) *1994—Calgary Flames (42–29–13, 97 pts) *1995—Calgary Flames (24–17–7, 55 pts) *1996—Colorado Avalanche (47–25–10, 104 pts) *1997—Colorado Avalanche (49–24–9, 107 pts) *1998—Colorado Avalanche (39–26–17, 95 pts) *1999—Dallas Stars (51–19–12, 114 pts) *2000—Dallas Stars (43–23–10–6, 102 pts) *2001—Dallas Stars (48–24–8–2, 106 pts) *2002—San Jose Sharks (44–27–8–3, 99 pts) *2003—Dallas Stars (46–17–15–4, 111 pts) *2004—San Jose Sharks (43–21–12–6, 104 pts) *2005—no season (NHL Lockout) *2006—Dallas Stars (53–23–6, 112 pts) *2007—Anaheim Ducks (48–20–14, 110 pts) *2008—San Jose Sharks (49–23–10, 108 pts) *2009—San Jose Sharks (53–18–11, 117 pts) *2010—San Jose Sharks (51–20–11, 113 pts) *2011—San Jose Sharks (48–25–9, 105 pts) *2012—Phoenix Coyotes (42–27–13, 97 pts) *2013—Anaheim Ducks (30–12–6, 66 pts) *2014—Anaheim Ducks (54–28–8, 116 pts) Playoff Division Champions *1982—Vancouver Canucks *1983—Edmonton Oilers *1984—Edmonton Oilers *1985—Edmonton Oilers *1986—Calgary Flames *1987—Edmonton Oilers *1988—Edmonton Oilers *1989—Calgary Flames *1990—Edmonton Oilers *1991—Edmonton Oilers *1992—Edmonton Oilers *1993—Los Angeles Kings *2014—Los Angeles Kings 'Season results' *Green background denotes qualified for playoffs Stanley Cup winners produced #1984—Edmonton Oilers #1985—Edmonton Oilers #1987—Edmonton Oilers #1988—Edmonton Oilers #1989—Calgary Flames #1990—Edmonton Oilers #1996—Colorado Avalanche #1999—Dallas Stars #2007—Anaheim Ducks #2012—Los Angeles Kings #2014—Los Angeles Kings Presidents' Trophy winners produced #1986—Edmonton Oilers #1987—Edmonton Oilers #1988—Calgary Flames #1989—Calgary Flames #1997—Colorado Avalanche #1999—Dallas Stars #2009—San Jose Sharks Smythe/Pacific Division titles won by team *Teams that are in bold are currently in the division. Category:National Hockey League divisions